


Worlds Apart

by zypherion



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Auction, Blindfolds, F/M, Language Barrier, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Possession, Purchase of mech, Repair mention, gore mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zypherion/pseuds/zypherion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of those plot bunnies that lurked in my head wanting me to write it up. Thank you to those that have left kudos. Your comments are welcome too. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit for grammar 2/20/2017

His chronometer suffered damage to the point it didn't keep accurate time. It was the least of his concerns considering the state of his armor and underlying protoform. As time passed he possessed less of his armor. His protoform suffered damage via the purposeful torture his captors gave him. Wounds left untended seeped energon in some spots. In other areas it was hydraulic fluid. It yet others it was oil or coolant. He couldn't struggle out of the bindings that gripped his forearms and hands. Keeping them locked behind his back. His ankles had shackles with a thick bar between them which minimized his movement. Considering how little fuel they were giving him, his energy levels were minimal. The gag in his mouth kept him silent. To further this they had disconnected his comm unit. When they threw the blindfold over his optics he was certain that he was going to his death. His guards guided him for a time, then had him sit and wait. He could feel and hear the sound of a shuttle engine. They were taking him somewhere.

The guards returned to guide him somewhere else where he heard voices all around him. He detected at least five different languages. A guard had a firm grip upon his shoulder as they guided him toward the chatter of an auction going on. The sound of rapid fire talk went on for a time, then he felt a hand slap against his leg and a growled 'go' in Cybertronian. He moved until the voice called 'stop'. There was a hush for a moment as the auctioneer spoke. He was aware of the growing warmth of harsh lighting from above him. Then the rapid fire talk started again. He got prodded a few times and turned in response. The gavel fell and he moved only as indicated.

Directed to 'stay put' and whomever said it retreated. Soon though a new set of foot falls, metallic in nature, approached. There was a warm touch to his shoulder, a gentle EM field touched his own and he relaxed in relief. The voice of the other was soft, feminine, and respectful. But the language was not Cybertronian. He cocked his head as he tried to understand and returned the EM field touch with gratefulness. The hand gave a gentle squeeze to his shoulder, EM field empathetic and concerned. He returned it with tiredness, pain, and hunger. Another light squeeze of the hand upon his shoulder, then a light push. He moved where the other guided him, still blindfolded and bound. Once they stopped he felt the shackles come free from his ankles. The bindings came next. Then the blindfold came off.

\------

(From the writer: Who is the mech? Who bought him and why? Want to find out?)


	2. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited for grammar. 2/10/2017

He powered up his optics in increments, allowing them to adjust to the light. The face of the femme before him was older looking as she looked up at him and smiled. The hand that had guided him here slipped off his shoulder, a hand extended in a 'stay' motion. He inclined his helm, noticing other femmes approaching the elder femme. One of them bore the noticeable paint job of a medic. She offered him a cube of energon, which he took and sipped from it, finding it to be of medical grade. That would help him in the long run. After finishing the cube, two of the taller femmes took position beside either side of him. The elder femme made a gesture to follow. He did as beckoned, finding he needed those two beside him a couple times as he listed a bit and almost stumbled.

He was thankful to be out of that building, out of the hands of his torturers, and was hopeful these femmes were a sign. They led him to a shuttle parked not far away. Once inside it was straight into what appeared to be a medical bay. He sat on the indicated berth, feeling every bit of his injuries and tiredness. The elder femme came close, she patted the berth with one hand, made a 'down' motion with the other hand. He took this as a 'lay down' so did as indicated. It wasn't long before he fell into recharge.

\----

Wakefulness came with the awareness of a touch to an abdominal wound. It was a light touch that moved along the area, bringing with it a numbing sensation. He kept his optics off for the moment, taking stock of his injury reports in his HUD. All internal injuries reported back as 'repaired'. His protoform wounds appeared to be less in number. Energy levels were at near max levels.

He powered up his optics, feeling another touch to another wound. He shifted his head up and to the side, seeing the medic there at the berth side dipping her fingers into a container. What was in it glistened like gel as her hand came down and fingertips moved along another wound. He decided that it was best to allow his body to recuperate further so shifted his head back into position. Powering off his optics then slipping back into recharge.


	3. Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the mech is in this fic is revealed! Edited for grammar 2/20/2017

It started as a gentle presence, the sensation not unfamiliar to him. Yet it was different than it had been before. The presence came into sharper focus, more palpable and real. Then he heard a soft feminine voice. One who spoke in the language of femmes that had saved him from a uncertain fate upon the auction block. Then he saw her appear within his dreamless minds' optic. A blinding white blue glow around a figure lessened until he could see her. He felt a reaction he had never felt before, one he could only quantify as direct from his God. The Matrix of Leadership being the conduit for this sensation. 

"I should know you." he said to the femme who stood straight and tall.

She nodded to him, waving her hands in front of her to project to him what looked like memories. Gods and goddesses, both good and evil, fighting and dying until only four remained. He recognized Primus and Unicron. One femme he didn't recognize and he realized the viewpoint was from the femme before him. She showed him the fight between the Gods that led them to enter their physical prisons.

He saw her battle the evil goddess to the death. Saw her follow the lead of the two gods and enter a physical prison herself. He was witness the creation of another race of robotic beings. Ages upon ages of this worlds' history shown to him. The arrival of the Quintessons and the long subjugation of those that lived under their rule. The war against them to free their world and the consequence of it. The projection faded and she nodded to him again. "Awake Son of Primus and behold my Chosen One."

She disappeared as he awoke with a start, the yelling around him and the sound of gunfire welcoming him. 

"Thank Sequista. You must get up and follow me." said the femme beside his berth. 

He nodded and moved off the berth, not questioning the request and following her out of the medical bay. As they moved down the hall at a quick pace the sounds got louder. He mused that he must have somehow learned their language while in recharge. It could be a gift from the goddess that visited his recharging mind.

They entered into the fray moments later, "Push them back!" the femme leading him yelled, firing off several shots at the figures that fanned out before them. "Maneuver Logica 352! GO!" she shouted. 

The femmes around him acted on that command, scurrying this way and that as they fired along the way. Their movements covering the movement of himself and the femme that led him. He felt like he should help, but without his weapons he could not.

A route presented itself amongst the gunfire, the femme heading right for it at a full out sprint. Her gun firing to the left and right as her troops moved in, flanking from either side to cover them. A tactical retreat?

It appeared likely. Down into a hole in the ground they went, the narrow passage was lit with random lighting that was dim at best. He could hear the other femmes pour in behind them, guns still blazing. There was a heavy metallic thunk that shuddered the ground. They kept going as he noticed offshoot hallways. They weaved through what appeared to be a maze.

The troops behind them talked as the lead femme ahead of them kept guiding the way until she stopped at a door. Coding it open she lead the way in, her troops falling in step behind them. It was a good sized room with medical equipment set up. Injured femmes moved off, settling next to equipment and getting to repairs. He He took a moment to assess if he could speak their language as well, and found it to be so.  The lead femme approached him.

He met her light green optics with a statement, "You are the Chosen One among your people."

She cocked her head a bit, looking surprised, then she got this look of understanding and nodded to him. "I am the Chosen of Sequista, Goddess of Light, to carry the Matrix of my forebears. I am called Tetra Reris, or Fourth Thinker. She told you I am her Chosen?"

"In a dream state, yes she did." he replied. "I am Optimus Prime, the chosen Matrix holder of my world."

There were a few gasps from those that overheard this as she looked at him with a look of awe. "Then you are a son of Primus."

"I am indeed." he replied.


	4. The Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited for grammar. 2/10/2017

Tetra Reris inclined her helm to him. She was about as tall as him, prominent teal in color with orange as a secondary and a dark blue as a tertiary tone. Her optics were an intense light green. "It seems to me Optimus Prime that we have much to talk about." she states with a hint of a smile upon her red lips.

"We do and it seems as good as time as any to do so while repairs are undergoing and we are safe from your enemies." he pointed out.

"Then please tell us of your world history as I suspect our Goddess gave you our world history already?" she asks.

He nodded to her as he settled his still healing frame down. He had gained a few new scorch marks from hits that skimmed across his body during the run to safety. He told them about his worlds' history up to the present. The group held their questions for when he finished. And they did have plenty of them. He answered each in turn until they had exhausted their curiosity. By then the repairs were all done, including the ones on his new wounds.

Tetra Reris commented, "As soon as we can we'll see to it that you return to your world Optimus, that I promise you."

  
He inclined his helm, "You need not  just return me and leave Tetra. You and your troops are welcome to stay for as long as you wish. See our world. Meet my troops. We could become allies and find strength in the union of our armies."   


There was a near simultaneous look from each of her troops towards her she replied, "We could stay for a time at least. It is not my decision alone to make if there is to be a merging of armies. Plus there are considerations and adjustments to arrange if such were come to pass. I cannot leave my world without knowing it is in good hands."

"I understand. Take time to discuss it with your troops. Seek out those you trust to keep your world running well in your absence." he intoned.

"Thank you Optimus, I will do so." Tetra replied. She gestured to two other femmes and moved another part of the room to talk in private.

The medic checked him over with a scan and said, "Your wounds are about completely healed. Everything looks normal for a war faring individual. It wouldn't hurt to have a regular fueling regimen."

"We gain most of our energon from where we have some of our troops right now. A world called Earth. It has many species with a dominant intelligent species. Their sun is quite a good source for solar energon that is suffices for our needs."

"Good to know sir." she smiled to that as she put her scanner away, "When Trechercons have gone we'll return to base. We can get your remaining armor reattached then."

That made him smile beneath his face mask, "Much appreciated." 

He wasn't used to all the attention he'd been getting. These femmes had may not seen a mech before. They sure were seeing plenty of his protoflesh than was ideal. He felt exposed, but the glances of the femmes weren't indecent as much as they were curious. He was grateful that his interface array out of sight. He had no doubt in his mind the medic was behind that fact.

She moved off to scan others to see how their healing was going. A red and pink femme came in through the entry door of the safe room and announced. "It's all clear back to base Tetra."

  
"Thank you Wasp. We'll move out once everyone is  medically cleared." Tetra said.   


Soon enough they were all moving back through that maze of hallways to the exit and back to the base. Tetra had her troops to do repairs and clean up work. He returned to the medical bay where the medic assisted him getting his armor back into place. That done she pointed him to a wash rack so he could clean up. It had been awhile since he had one. He stopped at the entry of the wash rack as he heard voices inside. He decided it would be best to wait until he could have it by himself and instead roamed the base a bit. Soon enough he found the rec room where he spotted a energon dispenser. He decided to get a small cube of it and sipped on it on his way back to the wash racks. He listened for voices before stepping inside. The stream of cleanser was chilly. He made brisk work of what he could reach. Plenty of filth went down the drain by the time he finished. A quick blow drying later, he exited the wash racks feeling invigorated. He spotted Tetra Reris walking his way and she waved him down.

"I'll show you to a room where you can rest when you are ready to do so Optimus." she told him.

He nodded, "Thank you. I may be overdue for a nice long nap at this point." he mused.

She smiled and lead him down a few halls until she stopped at a door that had 'Guest Suite' on it. "Here you are, I do hope you find the accommodations to your liking." she said as she activated the door. He stepped inside and looked around. It was Spartan in décor, but the berth was big enough and that's all he needed right now.

"Thank you Tetra. I hope we can talk later after I've rested." he intoned.

"I'd like that Optimus. Rest well." she replied and headed off down the hall.

The door closed and secured as he walked over to the berth and settled down upon it. It was comfortable as it conformed to his frame. With a little stretch as he laid upon his back and powered down for a good recharge.


	5. Talks and Take Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited for grammar. 2/10/207

He approached the office that housed the leader of the Servabots with a purpose. He had every intention of having a long talk with her, to better understand the images that were shown to him by her Goddess. But upon raising his hand to knock, he felt his Matrix have a power surge and he had to brace his hand on the door instead as the light encompassed him. He was aware of the presence that was as powerful as the Goddess' had been, but it wasn't her. It was his God. The door opened without him knocking, he stumbled into the office with a glow about him. Tetra stood up with a gasp. He straightened, looking at her in a new light. He smiled, feeling Primus take over in full.

"We need to talk Sequista." he said, in a voice that was not his own.

There was an instantaneous reaction from Tetra as her form took on a glow and he could feel the change in her. "Yes, my love, we do." replied the Goddess, Sequista.

The two talked, God and Goddess. But they did not speak in a vocal manner, using their Chosen as a mouth piece. Instead it was EM fields and telepathy that spoke. Optimus listened and watched as a bystander in his own form. It was a unique experience and it gave him a deeper understanding of his God and that of the Goddess as well. He felt the great love and affection that Primus held for Sequista, even after so long apart. Eventually the two had to surrender the form of their Chosen, Primus melted back into sleep with the promise to talk with his beloved as soon as he felt it safe to do so. Optimus now gazed upon Tetra as she regained her control over her framed.

"I think perhaps we should have some energon before we have our own talk Tetra." he suggested, feeling a bit drained from that experience.

She gave a slight nod to him, "I believe that is a good idea Optimus." She turned and went over to her hidden away energon ration device. She got two cubes filled and came back to him, offering one to him. "Slightly aged solar mid-grade. Hope you like it."

He took the cube and inclined his helm, "I am sure it will be fine." He opened a corner and took a slow sip, savoring it a few moments, before intaking some more. He swallowed down about a fourth of it before lowering the cube.

Tetra cocked her head a bit, watching him, then said, "My Goddess is concerned for Primus. She tells me that he feels very weak, ill even. She wants to help him, but there's only so much she can do at the distance between him and her. She says she thinks she can offer better succor if I were to come to your world. Being physically closer to him would allow her to provide all the care she can muster to assist him in becoming stronger, healthier."

Optimus considered those words weight and replied, "Surely you would not come alone Tetra. Why not bring your troops with you as well."

Tetra smiled at that, "I believe they would like that a great deal. You are, after all, the first mech nearly all of us have laid optics on. To see other mechs, even if they are not of our world, would do my troops some good." she paused as she considered a few moments, "There is of course a risk to our departure. The Trechercons may try to prevent us from leaving, or they may follow us... or perhaps they won't care and stay put. It is difficult to say for sure."

"It would be wise to discuss it with your troops, see what they want to do. It not like I'm going anywhere." he pointed out with a smile.

Tetra took a sip from her cube before she stated, "I'll do that and let you know what is decided. Perhaps we can talk more after, but I should seek them out now."

"I understand. I will finish my ration in my room and await the consensus there." he stated.

The femme commander gave him a nod and headed off to gather her troops. It would be sometime later that she came knocking at his berth room door. "Come in."

Tetra Reris opened the door and stepped inside. "My troops have agreed that we should all come with you on the trip to your home world. They will ready a shuttle for the trip. She's not a pretty vessel, but she'll get us there."

Optimus smiled to that, "I should comm my people to let them know now that its been decided." he informs her. Not to mention he had to let them know he was alive and would be coming home with company.

"You can do so now if you like Optimus. No time like the present." Tetra replied with a smile.

He got up off his berth and gestured to the door, "It would be best that we use an amplifier so the comm gets through."

Tetra turned to head back out as she replied, "We got two comm officers that can handle that with no issues."

She lead him to where the comms area was and two femmes sat at the controls, Optimus realized as they turned toward their approach that they were twins by just looking at them.

"Hiphop, Blare, I need you to do a focused tight beam comm with as much boost and security you can put into it. Optimus wants to contact his people." Tetra told the two.

"Sure thing." Blare grinned.

"Just need the coordinates in space and a comm frequency to tune into sir." Hiphop stated.

The two turned to their console to start the boosts and security protocols first as Optimus gave them the spacial coordinates of Cybertron then the COC private comm frequency. They tuned the comms array to that area of space and got everything fine tuned. "Ready to broadcast when you are sir." Blare stated.

"Thank you." Optimus replied. He already had a message in mind and kept it as concise as he could. The message sent in as tight a beam as they could manage. It was a few minutes before there was a reply back from his SIC, Prowl, "We are relieved to know you are safe and will be ready for your arrival sir."

That done it would be a few days before the Servabots had their shuttle packed and Tetra Reris made sure the governmental affairs of her world would continue as normal, leaving her private comm contact should the need arise. The Trechercons had been quiet after the last attack, no doubt planning what to do next or just awaiting for an oppotune moment.

The shuttle took off without incident or fanfare in the wee hours of the evening during an acid rain downpour. It was good enough cover to hide some of their shuttle exhaust as it lifted off into orbit. They broke free of orbit and pushed the engines to their fullest extent. Estimated arrival was three days.


End file.
